Stars
by Assassination
Summary: It's the New Moon, the time when Inuyasha loses all his demonic powers, but something's not right about it this time. As the years have gone by this has never happened. -Rating may go up, read and review please-


**FFV's Note: This was from...I don't even know how many years ago. So there may be absolute OOCness on both Shippo and Inuyasha's parts. I just found this a day ago and decided to hell with it and share it. Hope you enjoy, and review to tell me what you think. You can say it sucked and whatnot, doesn't matter to me.**

* * *

Part 1:

Shippo lifted his head up, his orange-red hair short and cut, but the blue ribbon tied around his left wrist, lying lifelessly on the floor as he propped his body up, shaking his head to rid the sleep from his body. Blinking those green eyes, he noticed that the moon was almost close to being the new one. The tragic time when Inuyasha loses all his powers.

Standing, he looked down on the dog demon, smiling as he raised his arms up, his long fox tail swinging from side to side.

_Since I'm up, I may as well train a bit more…to fight off demons if they need me._ The thoughts of joining in excited him, but he scratched the back of his right ear, his feet twitching. He liked it when everyone scratched him there when he was young, but now, since he was older and more mature, no one did that. So, he was stuck doing it. Lightly walking out the sliding door, his skin jumped once he heard a loud yawn, Inuyasha's yawn.

Turning slowly, he bit his lower lip, seeing those golden eyes look sheepishly at him. "Where're you going, fox?" he asked with a solid tone, seeing those green eyes shimmer slightly, staring at the white haired inu. "What?"

"I was just," Shippo veered away, crossing his arms, "going out for some fresh air."

The half-breed stood, walking over, looking out the door to see the moon, frowning. _Damn…the new moon is tonight._ he thought bitterly. Stepping forth, his hand automatically claimed the young fox's hand, yanking him along, since they had to meet up with everyone at the Bone-eater's Well. Yet, Shippo was reluctant, trying to pull his hand away from the firm grip. _Why is he so…picky, stupid brat._

"Let go!" Shippo cried, frowning with narrowed eyes. "I can fight, now let me go! I'm not disabled!"

The persistent youth argued day and night with the older demon each and every day. But he always stole glances at him when he was sleeping, and not looking. Knowing this made Shippo question whether it was because he admired Inuyasha's strength, or…that he actually -

"Fine!" Inuyasha howled, releasing the young orphan's hand, shoving both his hands into his kimono's pockets. The young redhead looked down on the dirt, shrugging. "Well…Shippo,"

"What is it?"

"Did you really want fresh air? Or…were you going out to train?" the inu questioned, gazing over his shoulder, seeing Shippo glare at him with those mysterious green eyes. "I want to know."

"None of your business!" he snapped, getting down on all fours and darting ahead, his graceful tail flowing as Inuyasha sighed, turning walking into running with some leaps.

* * *

"Kagome!!!!!!"

The dark haired girl looked up with a smile. The handsome fox demon standing and snatching her into a hug. "Morning Shippo. How are you?"

He parted, nodding, looking to his side to see Inuyasha stand there with a frown, a deep frown. "You damn punk," he scowled, smacking his fist against the youth's head. Rubbing it, Shippo pulled out a leaf, and a small statue, slamming both onto Inuyasha's hands, the white haired inu gasping and biting his lower lip as he tried to lift his body up. "Get this off me, fox!!!"

"Nope, no can do, Inuyasha," he teased, sticking his tongue out at the stubborn male. "You may have grown stronger, but you lost the intelligence. Not until you promise not to hit me."

"I promise," he muttered as Kagome smiled, watching Shippo remove the leaf, dispelling his fox magic. Standing, he bopped him upside the head again. Scowling, Shippo stood tall, it didn't hurt at all. "Anyway, why did you want us here?"

"I'm going on vacation with my family," Kagome smiled, seeing Inuyasha's brow twitch just a bit. "I need a break, I'll come back, I promise."

"Hn…fine…" Inuyasha mumbled, turning and crossing his arms as Shippo nodded, smiling. "But when you do come back, make sure you bring those……ramen noodles."

"Sit," Kagome grumbled, watching the white haired male fall face forward. "Yeah, I'll make sure too!" she smiled, jumping into the well as Shippo bent down near Inuyasha, placing his hands to corners of his mouth.

"Be thankful, you won't have to deal with that anymore." he whispered, looking up and snapping into a standing position. "Ah, Sango, Miroku, Kirara!" he called, waving with a warm smile. Once they reached both males, they gazed down on Inuyasha with concerned looks.

"What happened? Did Kagome get mad at him again?" Sango sighed, watching Shippo nod.

"Forget that!" Inuyasha snapped, sitting and crossing his legs as well as his arms. "Why'd you guys want to see us?"

"I need to cleanse my master of some sins he claimed to have done," Miroku scowled, shaking his head slowly. "I won't be seeing you guys for a month."

"Kirara and I are going to the mountains to train some more, and we won't be back for a while." Sango explained, smiling as she noticed Shippo's eyes widen painfully, glancing between them and the golden eyed half-demon. "Have fun, and Shippo,"

"Y-Yes?"

"Please protect Inuyasha with your life at night,"

"Of course!" he chirped, standing there relaxed. "I'll make sure he doesn't have a scratch on him!"

"Good," Sango smiled, patting Shippo's head a bit, then looked at Kirara. "Let's go, Kirara." The small demon nodded, her body steadily growing, long white fangs shining angrily in the morning sun's light. Climbing onto the tall two tailed cat, she went off heading towards the mountains as Miroku looked at Shippo with those dark blue eyes.

"Don't worry Shippo, I'm sure you two will be fine." he spoke sternly.

Inuyasha stood, looking pissed. "Hold on a minute! I can't handle being protected! I don't want this fox watching over me!!!"

"You have no choice; Tetsigua won't obey you in your human form." the monk reminded. "Besides, Shippo can brush up on some new techniques."

The young fox shrugged as Miroku turned, walking off as Inuyasha glared at the redhead. "Listen, pipsqueak, I don't need you or your protection. All I need is instincts on my side."

"Liar!" Shippo snarled. "You do need me! You do!!"

* * *

Frowning, Shippo leaned against the wood of the old hag's house, listening to the two bicker about removing the necklace around his neck. Inuyasha's voice risen to a shout. Peering in, the young demon walked in, not seeing that Inuyasha stood, turning and both colliding, tumbling back and Shippo blinking as he saw that Inuyasha was underneath him, a slight blush on Inuyasha's handsome face.

"My, my, Inuyasha, what a position you're in. I won't take the necklace off, you throw a fit, the young fox walks in, and now look at you, the bottom of the bunch."

"Shut up hag!!" he snapped, looking away with a frown. "I didn't mean to knock him down!"

"Um…ma'am…why won't you take it off?" Shippo questioned, looking over his shoulder, seeing the old woman stand there with a logical look, thanking the heavens that Shippo was so prone to knowledge.

"Good question, but I have an answer." she smiled. Seeing those green eyes shimmer with the want of the answer. "He hasn't proven he is worthy of me taking it off."

"But he protected Kagome, hasn't killed her for the shards of the jewel…and he even protected her when he was human!" the redhead protested. Inuyasha quirked a brow, wondering why the young fox said that. And wondering if he was trying to persuade the old hag to take it off. "Please, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything bad, Ill supervise him thoroughly! Besides Kagome's on vacation."

Sighing, Kaede nodded, Shippo finally getting of the dog demon and helping him stand. As they walked in, Inuyasha snuck his fingers to the right side of Shippo's head, scratching the youth's ear. Smiling slightly.


End file.
